Someday You Will Be Loved
by Tsukiko Elric
Summary: Naruto's late night musings over his last break up and the effects its had on his life. NaruGaa. past SasuNaru. Songfic. Death Cab for Cutie's "Someday You Will be Loved".


A/N: My first songfic. I didn't think I would ever write one, but I was struck with inspiration and couldn't not.  
I was extremely high on chocolate when I wrote most of this, so forgive my horrible humor.

Disclaimer: Even though I, in all of my genius, saw Sasuke forming Hawk and predicted his intentions, I do not own Naruto. And I definitely don't have the genius to write a Death Cab for Cutie song.

_I once knew a girl  
__In the years of my youth  
__With eyes like the summer  
__All beauty and truth  
__In the morning I fled  
__Left a note and it read  
__Someday you will be loved._

The blond stared up at the ceiling and let his mind travel a well known path. It had been years since he'd gotten over the incident, and even longer since that day. That morning long ago, he'd woken up confused and alone. Misery set into his heart when he found the note that simply read _Sorry._The bastard Sasuke had finally left him to avenge his brother. The young man had known the raven would eventually leave, but he had hoped his love would be enough to convince the Uchiha to stay. It obviously hadn't been.

_I cannot pretend that I felt any regret  
__Cause each broken heart will eventually mend  
__As the blood runs red down the needle and thread  
__Someday you will be loved_

He'd been so very pissed when he discovered one of his _best friends_ had already known the jerk was going to leave him. The pink-haired _bitch_, as he'd taken to calling her for about a month, had given him three months to get over his break up, which was rather generous of her. At the conclusion of the third month, she'd pushed him out of his bed, burned anything and everything Sasuke-related, and told him to get the fuck over it. As the blond had learned long ago, you never argue with a pink-haired bitch because her punches hurt like _hell._

_You'll be loved you'll be loved  
__Like you never have known  
__The memories of me  
__Will seem more like bad dreams  
__Just a series of blurs  
__Like I never occurred  
__Someday you will be loved_

In a desperate attempt to revive his social life, Sakura dragged the blond along to a dinner she was having with her boyfriend's family. Her reasoning was that they were as close as siblings and her beau was bringing his sister and brother. He'd practically kicked and screamed the whole way there. He promptly shut his trap when he spotted the red-headed boy blessed with god-like beauty. Sakura suddenly found she had a blond haired boy enthusiastically volunteering to accompany her to such dinners in the future.

_You may feel alone when you're falling asleep  
__And every time tears roll down your cheeks  
__But I know your heart belongs to someone you've yet to meet  
__Someday you will be loved_

Now, as Naruto lay in the dark of the night, he considered the theory that everything happened for a reason. Sure, he'd loved Sasuke, but it wasn't meant to be. That was a fact he was more than content with because, when he looked down at the pale red-head snuggled against his chest, his heart pumped love through his veins and he shuddered at the thought of the person in his bed being anyone but Gaara.

_You'll be loved you'll be loved  
__Like you never have known  
__The memories of me  
__Will seem more like bad dreams  
__Just a series of blurs  
__Like I never occurred  
__Someday you will be loved_

So maybe if he ever saw the Uchiha again, he would thank the bastard. Because if the boy had never left him, never broken his heart, he would have never found his destiny. The wonderful relationship he and Gaara had wouldn't have existed. Naruto's tanned face scrunched up in confusion for a moment. The raven had helped him, albeit unknowingly. Since he hadn't purposefully helped, he could still be called a bastard, right?

_You'll be loved you'll be loved  
__Like you never have known  
__The memories of me  
__Will seem more like bad dreams  
__Just a series of blurs  
__Like I never occurred  
__Someday you will be loved  
__Someday you will be loved_


End file.
